Adventures through Aaa
by theD2.0-ReaperBlaze
Summary: Taken by the Ice Queen in another attemp to get a prince, Naruto lives in Aaa with Fionna and Cake while finding that this could be the escape from lonliness he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

As you all know I'm theD2.0 and I'm getting serious ironically with a Adventure time crossover and thanks to KoPs leader Kiactu I'm getting serious woo

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto and Adventure time do ,think I would be on this site ? probably to mess with people cause that's how it is people.

Chapter:1

The Ice Queen seethed in anger, once again Fionna and Cake stopped her from capturing her precious Prince Gumball . She looked around in her spell books , looking for some thing to stop that human and. that cat . All she found was a rainbow spell a glitter spell,a dimension crossing spell,wait a dimension crossing spell? Oh this we gotta see, The Mistress of Cold turned back a few pages to see a leaf

like symbol in a spiral with directions.

"Hmmm... this may be the only for me to get a, prince with out those annoying do gooders stopping me !" she Cackled

One Hour later

Ice Queen looked at her work and smirked it looked ,exactly like the diagram. Now all she needed was to do say the , magic words.

"Moon of one world , sun of another please make the universes smother!"Ice Queen chanted.

Then the wall she used for the spell started ,glowing and started swirling in a sudden flash of light there was,a vortex.

"The spell book said the portal, should hold for 20 minutes so I should find a prince soon." the Queen of the arctic said and smiled wickedly.

Over the village of the leaf a hole appearing in the sky, some how not alerting any one out of this"hole " came the Ice Queen using her eyebrows to fly she pulled, out a "about this universe guide "she kept handy(she comes from the world of adventure time, where penguins lay cat eggs so don't fight me on this.)

"So I'm over a, ninja village?" the Polar Mistress asked her self.

She turned a page , as it morphed into. a picture of a, man with deep blue eyes spiky blonde hair that reached his shoulders , she knew he had to be hers.

Name :Minato Namikaze ,Occupation: Village leader ,Age:(deceased ).The Ice Queen growled at this. Family father:(unknown) mother:(unknown) wife:(Kushina Uzumaki ((deceased) ). son:(Naruto Uzumaki) wait a son? The Ice Queen looked at where , the book had son written down and turned a few, pages to find her next victim .

She saw a boy who, looked almost liked Minato only younger his hair didn't reach his , shoulders and had three whisker marks, on each side of his face.

Name:(Naruto Uzumaki),Occupation:Genin,Age:(12) Family:father:(Minato Namikaze(deceased) )mother:(Kushina Uzumaki ((deceased))"

"Since this boy's father was the village, leader that makes this boy a prince."The Ice Queen thought out loud 'I should find my new prince, before the portal closes. ' thought the Cold woman.

She had then, dove down on the village enjoying the startled looks on the ,villagers' faces after searching for her prince for a few,minutes The Ice Queen saw her l new ove with three people a man with silver, hair and a mask covering most , of his face, a boy with black hair with a "I'm a emo" look, on his face and a girl with, a HUGE forehead and pink hair. The Queen flew towards , her new victim er prince yeah that's what I mean and swooped him up. "Naruto!" the man in the mask, shouted while try to get to the Queen. "Nope!" said Icy woman shooting a freeze bolt , freezing the man in his place.

Naruto himself , was speechless as he watched what happened. They finally reached the portal both were never going to be seen in the , Elemental Nations again.

So how it?So this is chapter one I update for a while since my computer is broke I'm doing this on a school computer

D OUT

sorry the chant sucked


	2. More news

**Good news**

Reaperblaze: Alright we're back with another AN but it's good news.

theD2.0: Yeah we haven't updated in ages so we're rewriting the first chapter.

Reaperblaze: Yeah we feel the chapter we have up now isn't good enough.

theD2.0: And like it or not this us the best story on this archive so we have to take responsibility.

Reaperblaze: So don't worry when be back bigger better and more EXTREME!

theD2.0: Well maybe not more extreme but we'll back

Both: See ya later peeps!


End file.
